With Love from Michigan
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: Michigan is board and will respond to your questions realtivly fast. ASK THE STATE OF MICHIGAN QUESTIONS! Rated T because I'm not sure what people might ask
1. Welcome

HEY GUYS! I'm Michigan, (you know that state shaped like a mitten) and I saw some of my brothers and sisters doing blogs ( Thank God Ohio isn't doing one) so I thought why not? Here's a little about me

Human name: Aaron Jones

Age: (physical) 17 (actual) 175

Hair color: Black

Eye color: greenish / bluish (State vs. Michigan)

Birthday: January 26, 1837

Likes: Football, baseball, music (especially Eminem and anyone who was in Motown)

Dislikes: Ohio, Ohio State, at the moments Giants (there beating the Tigers in the World Series at the moment)

Family: Okay, I'm technically a part of New France but I've been a part of Canada and Britain before to so… All the states are my siblings, I have a son (Detroit) and… uh… yeah.

Oh, I should mention I'm just the Lower Peninsula, U.P doesn't have a blog yet L

I answer all questions (Like, anything really) even if it's about how high the amount of Germans in my state or Detroit and how he was *ahem* made… (that was awkward) but, I'm board so this will most likely be updated often. PLZ ASK QUESTIONS!


	2. Germans, Detroit, and Forts OH MY

**Hey guys! *says in really creepy voice* I'm BAAAAAACK**

_Liberty Girl In the Sky_

_Alright, now I need to know the answers to the two example questions! Also, how do you feel about having one of the only two still-standing, completely original forts from the Revolutionary War, and do you remember any of it? You'd have been pretty young. And on England's side, I believe._

Okay then, if you really want to know.

Germans: Germany helped America through the pregnancy of me and he said that he wanted one thing in return. Germany wanted somewhere safer for his people to hang out after the wars (thinking the Axis was going to win) but, when they lost (both world wars) the Germans just kinda stayed here. Maybe they just like the extremely freezing winters and the thunderstorm filled summers. Did you know that there is a *slightly stereotypical* German village here? It's Frankenmuth, they have really good chicken and fudge, I went to Oktoberfest there this year. Oops, I'm rambling.

Detroit: When I was still just a little French territory he kept putting Forts in me with the help of some humans. One night he brought this guy named Antoine de la Mothe Cadillac or whatever it was and was like "Are you ready for a new Fort my little French territory" in that accent of his, and… I'd rather not say the rest of it in full detail since this is rated T but, after a while Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit was born. And then when France left I decided to change his name to Detroit. Yeah, I know it's still a French name but, to late to change it again.

Revolutionary War forts: Yeah, I remember that war way to well. That was a bit after when France went "Bye Bye" and handed us over to Britain. You mean Fort Mackinac, right? I feel pretty bad about it now that I think of it. I thought I understood how he felt and how he didn't want America to leave him, I would have joined him anyway even if I did have a choice. Every time I see Fort Mackinac I still feel kinda bad about it.

Oh wow! That almost got depressing. PLZ SEND IN MORE QUESTIONS : )

(( Liberty Girl In the Sky, I looked at your profile and saw that you like PJO too! I love it! Have you read The Mark of Athena yet? It's really good but a lot longer then the othes in the HoO series.))


	3. Cupcakes from 2p England

_Ve Kuraresa Bleach _

_Ello Michigan!2P England here! Would you like a cupcake? It's really good, and it's pumpkinflavor for autumn! I would love it if you ate one! How's America? I haven'theard from him in a while, so I'm just wondering! Let's see, so, how is theUpper Peninsula? I've never really seen much of you or the U.P. in my world,so I would love it if you gave me some info on you two! Oh, and if you wouldlike, I can get rid of Ohio for you! It'll be easy! Anyway, hope you respondsoon!England_

o_O hi 2P England *is extremely creeped out* No thank you, I have a really week stomach (whispers: especially when there is poison in them) America's doing good, at least I think he is, I haven't seen him in a while either. U.P is good, she's been hanging out with Uncle Canada recently. 2P Michigan stays in a lot. Well, there's not much to know about either of us. Except I have the 9th most Dangerous city at my place, DETROIT! You can get rid of Ohio? That would be nice but America would be pissed if he found out. If you do get rid of Ohio don't even mention my name.

See you around

Michigan

Ask more questions plz I respond to all


	4. 2p England and States

Ello again! Aww, that's too bad! Are you sure you don't want a cupcake? Oh,that's good! I've been kind of worried about him because my little Alfie hasbeen scaring some of the states over there! Oh, that's cool! So how's yourCanada? I've heard that he's really quiet, but not much more than that! Ireally should come to your world sometime just to learn more about all of thecountries over there! That would be such fun! Ah, yes, that's nice! Of courseI can! If you want I can send you a cupcake for him! And don't worry, Iwouldn't! You can just say it was me, I'll be fine! England

_I'm sure I don't want a cupcake. I don't really talk to uncle Canada that much. I don't think 1pEngland would appreciate you visiting this world, but I would be fine with it. As much as I would love for you to give Ohio one of your cupcakes I don't think you should. I would miss messing with him._

_See ya around_

_Michigan_

California

How does it feel to lose the world series (again)

_:'( *goes into emo corner* I don't want to talk about it…_

_Michigan_

New Jersey

Why were you so spazzed about Hurricane Sandy hitting you? ITDESTROYED MY JERSEY SHORE!

_SORRY FOR BEING SCARED! I can handle thunderstorms and blizzards but just the thought of a hurricane going that far inland terrifies me. Besides, I didn't spaz out, I was just nervous._

_Michigan_

Ohio

YOU ARE GOING DOWN NOV. 24 OHIO STATE BUCKEYES!

_I made a poem for you_

_Ohio is Red_

_Michigan is Blue_

_You're the one who is going down_

_FUCK YOU!_

_GO BLUE! HAIL TO THE VICTORS *continues singing fight song*_

_Michigan_

_Sorry that took so long for me to update, I just wanted to wait for some more questions._


	5. I FORGOT ABOOT CANADIA!

_I really did not notice I had another question LOL the funny part is that it was from Canada._

Canada

h-hi Michigan, do you remember me? I'm Canada. I'm just here to askwhy did you steal hockey from me? it used to be my thing not yours. pleaseanswer *starts mumbling profanities under breath*

_Yeah, I remember you, I just forgot for a second. I didn't steal it from you, I just played with you when I was still a little French colony. I didn't know it was hockey at the time, but now some of my collages have teams and The Detroit Red Wings are kinda big so I have no intentions of giving "your hockey" back… EVER! *starts cursing under breath also*_

_Michigan_


	6. IT'S COLD!

Liberty Girl In the Sky

I loved the question about Hurricane Sandy! That was so weird. I'm aMichigander and all it really was for us was a horrible wind storm (70 mphwinds! 30 mph are high for us and they were the lowest for the storm) andblistering rain for hours. School wasn't even cancelled. Still, it seemsinsane that even just that came here. I can now truthfully said I survived ahurricane. Ironically, my brother once said, "Hey, at least we don't have toworry about hurricanes." I spent two hours yesterday cleaning up the leavesand trees that fell. I don't really have a question unless you want this to beme commiserating with Michigan.

_*looks out window to see huge piles of leaves scattered all over the lawn* Yeah the wind did the same for me too. (( out of character: School wasn't cancelled for me either* What does commiserating mean? *googles* OH! I GOT IT NOW! Thanks for the sympathy… I think…_

_Michigan_

GO GREEN GIRL

Hiya MICHIGAMA (that's right I used your original name!) I...um*clears throat* uh "live" in you...awkward silence... well, first of all, don'tlet the "losing the world series" thing get you down! YOU'RE MICHIGAN! LANDWITH THE MOST CRAZY WEATHER SYSTEM EVER! We'll be sure to win it next year!(plus we have like the worst football team so we make up for it in baseballand ! Tell canadia to back off. Since when did he get so brave? Before I go,do you have a "relationship" 'coughs' *girlfriend* with any of the otherstates? If not I'm free. (just kidding) *get's hit with snowball* BUT IT'SEVEN SNOWING! whatever bye and remember michigama's the best and screw ohio.P.S. Hope we get a ton of snow this year..

_Wow, that is a lot of caps lock… I haven't been called Michigama in a long time. It is pretty awkward that you live in me but, I am located in America *I'm his hands* the fan girls who live in Florida are lucky am I right?… awkward silence… I'm aware of the crazy weather system but to tell you the truth I'm still pissed at them, I hope we win next year. I think we're pretty good at football, Michigan Wolverines won recently. I think he was drunk off maple syrup. To tell you the truth I actually have a… boyfriend. I'm not very proud of who it is… I'll tell you if you really want me to. But, I go either way boy, or girl. I want snow to, I love visiting Uncle Canada and U.P for Christmas but I want my own snow._

_Michigan_


	7. 2p Detroit?

Guest

Ahem... dear... could you please spell better? You're making me look stupid,and you know that Ohio is just WAITING for a chance to make us look !LowerPeninsula!Michigan

_Dude, I'm dyslexic you may not be, but the point is I am. Ohio can't be angry about that. Besides I type everything right, it's just that when it's on fan fiction it messes up for some reason. Microsoft Words gets those annoying red underline under it if I use bad grammar or misspell something. So in conclusion, it is all Fanfiction's fault._

_I think I've made my point Female version of me,_

_Michigan_

2pDetroit

Please don't go bragging about how my 1p! self is so murderous... Idon't like that sort of thing, since I'm so nice. I know that tends to getmost people to leave you alone, but it's kinda scary... Also, why does hestill use gasoline-powered engines? I converted to electricity almost 90 yearsago, and gas here goes for THIRTY-SIX CENTS A GALLON since almost nobody usesit anymore! *blushes* I sincerely apologize for yelling at you... It's justthat everyone sees me as being so nice.((OOC: 2p!Detroit may be the scariest person in the 2p! universe due to howeveryone sees 1p!Detroit. How would you react if you suddenly saw that Detroitwas one of the nicest places to live in the world?))

_I can't help the fact that I like your 1p! I like being left alone and people fearing me, I think it's fun to let people watch the news about what's happening here (Michigan) and see them get that 'I need to get out as fast as I can' look on there face. *laughs somewhat evilly* Oh my God, I'm starting to scare myself. Uh… 90 years? There wasn't any kind of electrical power cars back then in the 1p world. 36 cents? Mind if I stay there for a while? It's fine, people tend to yell at me a lot. I would legitimately be terrified if Detroit was one of the best places to live in the world. It would be all clean which is what I'm fine with but… Do I still have to get bodyguards to come in if any other country has to visit? I also wouldn't be as feared as I actually like, people would start visiting a lot more then I would like. Unlike Russia, I'm scary because I want to be left alone._

_Michigan_


	8. GERMANS THINK DETROIT IS SEXY!

Liberty Girl in the Sky

So, Michi, do you know many of the countries? And what do you think about thefact that some people want to bring tourism here? Apparently, Germans likeDetroit? I thought that was interesting.

_I actually know quite a few countries because America introduced me to them. I actually already have a lot of tourist in my country but, mostly for Motown and hunting, I guess Chrystal Mountain is pretty famous too. I read an article called Detroit is sexy to Germans once… it was odd. It said that Detroit was like "The new Berlin. Out of the ashes-poor but sexy." I guess they just like how awesome the Motor City is._

_Michigan_

Koneko13

Hiya Michigama./ (my friend just so happens to be GO GREEN GIRL) well I'mbeing forced to tell you (before I can write anything else) that she meantjust pro sports. So she was referring to the Lions. My turn. Soooooooo who isthis... uh... boyfriend? I also love snow and is very envious of the U.P.(andcurse you canadia for steal our wonderful snow) I live very close to Detroitand have some classes out there and it, I mean "he", is not that bad. I reallydon't care what reason you want people to be afraid of you for, just as long ayou do it like Russia! Kolkolkol... Yeah I'm a little insane, but aren't weall at some point in time? Love you and you crazy weather! :3

_Understandable, the Lions are pretty bad : ( Yes we are all little insane :D. And about the boyfriend thing… it's… Ohio *hides in corner* LET ME JUST BE CLEAR THAT I'M NOT PROUD OF IT!_

_Michigan_

_I guess since this is a blog type thing I should tell you what's happening with my life. I went to HalloWeekends at Cedar Point with Ohio and the U.P. It was fun I guess but I didn't go on that may rides. I was going to go on Maverick but the line was 4 hours long so we gave up after 2 hours. We didn't go into any Haunted Houses though, just some scare zones. I closed my eyes through CarnEvil because I HATE clowns. One chased me out of the scare zone and Ohio just laughed and said that he never saw me run that fast. But, Ohio started crying in Corn Stalkers and I felt kind of bad for laughing but OH WELL! I update with my life when exiting things happen SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_


	9. HAPPY late THANKSGIVING

Hey, it's been a while… how have you guys been? Sorry about not updating anything, I've been busy. I'll tell you what happened after I answer the questions.

_Demonic Daydreams _

_Heya, Michigan! So, as one of your current residents, I thought it'd beawesome to ask you some questions! So, first off, what is your opinion on theFREEZING weather we've been having? I seriously think it's making up for lastyear...I'm preparing for the second Ice Age, honestly. **I cannot stand thecold** Hmmm...That's all I can think to ask right now! I'll beback!...eventually._

It got colder… but then it got warmer again. I hope it's making up for last year, that means there is a bigger chance of snow. I like it when it's cold, but then again, I'm used to extreme weather.

Michigan

_Liberty Girl In The Sky _

_I think I read that article too! Also, Ohio! No! Just kidding, of 's apparently a trend on ff net when someone writes Michigan in. Not surewhy._Seems Legit

Michigan

_Koneko13_

_Hi Michigama! Yeeeaaaaaaaah... not surprised the it's Ohio... I guessed he wasanyway. What is your favorite nationality that lives here? I'm a pureMichigander with Polish, German, Irish and other random nationalities. CedarPoint sounded like fun :)_I guess I really like the Germans who live here… but then again I like the Polish people too.

Michigan

_2p!Detroit_

_What happened was that Henry Ford was using hybrids back then, andfor some reason, in the 1p! world, they switched to gasoline engines whilehere, electric engines caught on very early. That's why anything oil-relatedis so cheap here, since we 2p! people haven't gone through 1.1 trillionbarrels of crude oil in 160 years.I wonder what other differences there are between 1p! and 2p! that don't freakeveryone out... As for the bodyguards, yes, if you wanted, of course. Justremember that here, America is a villain (in his own mind, of course.)2p! New Jersey wants me to ask if Superstorm Sammy was as bad in your world asit was over here..._

The way you said it makes it sound like it was pretty bad in the 2p world too. It pretty much drowned the Jersey Shore… so yeah, it was pretty bad.

Michigan

_GO GREEN GIRL_

_Hi Michigama! this is actually GO GREEN GIRL (my computer died so I'm usingkoneko's) So if Ohio is your boyfriend, then why do you have him under yourdislikes in the first entry? What does Detroit look like? How do you celebratethanksgiving, or other wise known as "the day we poisoned the indians and actlike we made peace day?" Hope your doing well!_

He was under dislikes because I don't like him… but at the same time I do like him… uh… our relationship is complicated. Detroit looks a lot like me except his eyes are brown and… well I'll make a picture of him for DeviantArt, if you look up lollimewirepirate you should find it when it's out. I go to the Parade… I'll talk about what I did this year later in this entry of the blog. I am doing pretty well thanks for wondering.

Michigan

_Ohio_

_I TOLD YOU I WOULD BEAT YOU! GO BUCKS! MICHIGAN SUCKS!And why did you tell them about the dating thing? What if America reads this?_

F*ck you. I doubt he would read one of his kids blogs.

Michigan

_Yaoi fangirl_

_Who tops? You or Ohio? Sorry just had to know. And can you tellthe story about how you were passed around to different territories?_

If you've ever looked at a map you would quickly see I top… if we ever did that WHICH WE DIDN'T! *in mind: he tops me…*

Michigan

Well on Thanksgiving I went to the parade that's in downtown Detroit with America, Detroit, U.P, and Ontario (I'm not sure why she wanted to come with us) We got there at around 6 in the morning. America thought that he knew where to go so we pretty much walked all over downtown Detroit until I got angry and just decided to lead the way. We found spots near where Local 4 News was filming… I'm not sure if they got me on TV though, if so I was the one in the Hetalia T-shirt. I met Jason Earls… that was cool I guess, but U.P told me who that was cause I said he looked familiar. After the parade was done we went to McDonalds. (I mean literally, my dad said "so where do you want to go for lunch? McDonalds or McDonalds") Then I just spent the rest of Thanksgiving by myself. The day after I went To Frankenmuth, because there was a Festival. I went to Bronner's for some Christmas stuff too. But that's about it.

I MADE A MARUKAITE CKIKYUU! On youtube look up ZhuZhuWebkinz101 to find some of the videos my admin put on. Sorry I can't sing… but U.P can! Please check it out, it would mean a lot.


	10. Ohio takes over?

Hey guys! This is actually NOT Michigan, it's Ohio. Aaron (Michigan) isn't in the 'best'

condition to really update his blog and won't be for the next week. So I will update while he is um… busy. I guess I could answer the questions for him, but if you really want to, you could ask me questions. I guess I should tell you a bit about myself.

Human Name: Andrew Jones-Bonnefoy

Age: Physically: 19 Actually: 209

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: reddish

Birthday: March 1st 1803

Well, I guess I should answer you guy's questions… WAIT! I HAVE AN IDEA! I'll just call Michigan, hopefully he's feeling nice enough to talk to people, I'll get him to answer your questions today but the rest will be ME!

_Koneko13_

_HIYA MICHIGAMA! I can't believe it but I look like a female dark brown hairedCanadia! I even have a bear that looks like Mr. Kumajiro! Glad to know thatyour doing well. Now my question! Who is your favorite state? I plan ongetting a youtube account soon, for Hetalia vids mainly. I wrote my firstfanfic! I really hope you read it! ASTALAPASTA!_

Michigan: My favorite state is probably Ohio… NOT BECAUSE THE PERSONIFICATION, JUST HOW THE STATE IS! But, if I had to choose a state because of the personality it would probably be Florida, he's nice and he buys me Disney Tickets.

Ohio: I had a feeling you would like me Mitch.

Michigan: Shut up Ohio.

_Georgia_

_Michigan! How are you up in the north? That election sure was a drag,wasn't it? Ohio and Florida controlled it again, of course. But, whatever, nosalt added to my wounds over who won. I know it gets cold up there for you andall the rest of the northern states, but it's been pretty chilly down here aswell this year. You might want to think about sending me one of those thickjackets you wear for Christmas this year. Or a bunny. I have so much more tosay, but I'm gonna wrap it up here before I run on too much. You come down tosee me soon. My door is always ,Georgia_

It's actually been rather warm here. In fact on Dec. 2 it was warm enough to wear a short sleeved shirt with no coat. I'll make sure to send you a jacket don't worry. I'll make sure to visit you this Christmas, even though America will all make us visit him for Christmas anyway.

Sincerely,

Michigan

_Michigangster _

_My friends call me Michigan or Michigangster. I'm Fem!Michigan.I go by Isabel. It's odd, but when I walk around, people call me IsabelFord... I guess I'm not part of the family anymore... But yeah, I pretty muchdied when we lost. It was sad. But hey, we aren't that bad in basketball rightnow either._

FINALLY SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY PAYS ATTENTION TO BASKETBALL! Every body I know is all like " I had a feeling Ohio was going to win." or "I hate basketball!"

From,

Michigan

Ohio: And I will keep rubbing in your face the fact that I WON.

Okay guys remember to ask OHIO questions if your going to ask any until Michigan is feeling better.

((OOC: This is seriously not the person who usually writes the stories. The original person who rights these had serious nose bleed earlier today that wouldn't stop so she had to go to urgent care. She actually might need to have surgery on the vein in her nose that caused all the bleeding. She called me when she got home and asked me to update some of her stories for the next week, so if you see any updates for the next five days they're made by me. Hopefully she'll feel better before her surgery on Friday so she can update again.))


	11. a little love and ALOT of hate

Hey guys, still Ohio just so you know. Well, let's answer some questions.

_2p! Detroit_

_...You better be glad I'm the nice version of the Motor City. Afterall, my 1p! counterpart has taken to calling you "**eye".Did you know that even though 1p! and 2p! are mostly opposites, 2p! Clevelandset himself on fire just as 1p! Cleveland did? I guess that no matter whatworld you're in, your Cities are still idiots, and that's putting is it that on average, gas in your world is 10 times more expensive thanit is in the 2p! world?_

Let me just start out with saying your WHOLE comment thingy was kinda rude. And what about you? Do you even know how many bad things happened in Detroit? You are short of job have a very high crime rate and other things too. You said it yourself when you talked to Michigan, it's because you guys just skipped gas altogether and went to electronic.

Ohio

_Koneko13_

_HIYA...um OHIO? Oh no! I hope MICHIGAN gets better soon! Soooooo Ohio... whyis it that you like Michigan? It's starting to get really funny with yourguys' names cause I have a cousin name Andrew and a cousin named Aaron! Smallworld, small world... ASTALAPASTA OHIO-kun! (really hope the MICHIGAN-chanfeels better)_

Why is it that I like Michigan? Uh… I guess it's a love hate, hate, hate, love relationship, (there's a lot more hate then love but, whatever) I guess the names are just common. Michigan should be better by Friday. We are going to go to a party that night, IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! A lot of the other states will be there too.

C Ya L8r

Ohio

So… Mitch told me that I could just talk about anything interesting that happened to me. Well nothing really. Just work and stuff. OH! I remembered something! Michigan will most likely take over next chapter. (( lollimewirepirate-ninja called me today and said that she was updating some of her other stories, It's gonna be about CHRISTMAS!)) well, See you guys later… maybe.


	12. MICHI IS BACK!

HEY GUYS IT'S MICHIGAN! I'M BACK! Well, to tell you the truth I'm still not in the best shape right now but, oh well. I was reading through the blog and noticed I never finished answering Yaoi fangirl's question: _And can you tell the story about how you were passed around to different territories?_

Well, first I was with France. He was kinda a dick. He put forts in me and enslaved my people. Then when France lost the Seven Years War I went to Britain. Then in 1812 Britain took Detroit from me. America tried to get him back for me but he kinda lost… really badly, like, bloody, really badly. But then I went to America in 1813. Some other things happened and in 1846 I BECAME A STATE!

Michigan

Hetalia's state of Kansas

_Hey, your sister Kansas here! Just checking in on you. How are you? Oh, andwhat are you bringing to Christmas dinner? _

I'm pretty good considering how much blood I lost on Monday (nose bleed out of both nostrils for about an hour and 30 minuets, like gushing blood… sorry, to graphic) FUDGE!

Michigan

Sorry this is short guys, just here to say that I have full control of this blog again.


	13. You guys still there?

Hey guys, it's Michigan! Just here to tell you I can't update with no questions. I'll let Ohio come back and U.P to do a chapter if you guys ask guestions. I'll even do videos and put htem on youtube of me doing a prank or whaterver you want. Just so you know... Okay please ask questions or suggestions.


	14. Christmas Eve

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Hola Michigan! Valencia here!, city from Spain, How are you? Would you like atomato? Hermano just went and picked some fresh. How is America doing? I hopewe can be friends si? Well le siento but I gotta run, I may have 'accidentally'stolen the contents of England's kitchen with the help of Prussia, France andRomaLove Valen_

Sure, I'll have a tomato. America's fine, We can be friends. I don't see why England should be mad about you taken the contents of his fridge, every thing in there is gross anyway.

From,

Michigan

_Hello name is London but call me Blake if you want. I'm the capital of to meet you. *looks over his shoulder* Finally, Eyebrows is gone. He'sbeen talking to his flying mint bunny thing all day until France hope you write back, and well...bye I guess?London_

Hi, nice to meet you too. Bye *waves*

From,

Michigan

_Guest_

_How do you feel about it being 12/12/12?It snowed! It snowed! (not really a question, but...)Do you have decorations up?_

Well, when you sent the question I just thought of it as a normal day. WHERE I AM IT SNOWED PACKING SNOW… AND STILL IS! *I'm the southern area* Yes, I do have decorations up.

From,

Michigan

_Koneko13_

_MICHAGAMA I'M STILL HERE! (I LOVE YOU!) Okay, question: What sport is yourfavorite? I like soccer. ASTALAPASTA!_

I love you too? My favorite sport is probably football, or hockey, or baseball *continues saying a bunch of other sports*

Love,

Michigan

HEY GUYS! YOU SHOULD ASK CHRISTMAS QUESTIONS! I'M DOING A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL TYPE THING BUT THAT MEANS I NEED QUESTIONS! PLZ REVIEW!


	15. Michigan Christmas Special

**OMG IT'S CHRISTMAS! When words are in double parentheses' it means that it's an out of character part **

_Hi! It's Ottawa! I just left D.C.'s letter story to get to yours! I'm on a roll! Anyways, what are you going to do this Christmas? I might visit you all thisChristmas. I overheard Mr. America and Canada making plans, so I'll be seeingyou!And, do you think you've been naughty or nice this year? I'm pretty sure I'vebeen nice... other than the slip-ups I've made while in Vienna... and the factI accidentally kicked Vancouver in the... vital regions. One more thing: what do you want for Christmas? I'm pretty sure all of uscapitals (and also including states, so be prepared!) are going to participatein a Secret Santa thing this year... Anyways, Merry Christmas Eve, and see you soon!With an infatuation of nature (and now, maple syrup!),Ottawa/Brooke Williams_

I'm just going to be with my family this Christmas, MY WHOLE FAMILY, (including Britain and France) I'm pretty sure I was nice, also. I actually got what I wanted but a better snow to come to south eastern Michigan.

From,

Michigan

_Beautiful Tonight LG _

_I'm the guest, and yep, still snowing for me too! favorite Christmas gift?_(( my AWESOME mom bought me cosplays!)) a sweatshirt that says Deutschland on it, my sister, U.P, says I have an unhealthy obsession with Germany (the country).

From,

Michigan

_Koneko13_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS MICHIGAMA! Yesterday was my birthday too. What is you favorite present that you got? Mine is that my older bro is going to pay for a threeday pass to Youmacon next year and he'll drive me to it. Our Christmas tree islike a Charlie brown one, you just touch it and needles fall off. ASTALAPASTA!_

Well, other then the sweatshirt I mentioned I got some new headphones. Cool, Youmacon sounds fun. ((OMG! I'm going to Youmacon next year! I will be in a panel with my friends who cosplay the Nordics, I'm being Denmark. I am also going to AlmaCon, a free convention in Alma, Michigan, For my Birthday! Hope to see you at Youmacon… if I knew what you looked like, but that would be just weird if I asked… okay Lollimewirepirate-ninja is done talking, I'll let Michigan take over now.)) My Christmas tree was so small that one of the presents were bigger than the tree, and my apartment is so small the presents stretched all the way from the living room (in the front of my apartment) to the bathroom (the back of my apartment.)

MERRY CHRISTMAS KONEKO13, AND ALL OF MY READERS (I didn't want any body reading this to feel left out)

With Love,

From Michigan


	16. Some News

Normal is Michigan_ Italicized is Admin_** Bold is Ohio **Underline is more then one person talking

Hey guys…it's been a while, hasn't it. *awkward chuckle* I've been kinda busy with some things… I guess I should tell you what I've done.

Well, on New Years I went to a party at my dad's house. At midnight almost everybody got into pairs to do "things" everybody else just went swimming in the dark. (including me) Let me just say we could here EVERYTHING that was going on in the house. In early February I went on a winter trip with some of the other states (and provinces). The winter thingy was in the U.P this year. On Valentines day more "things" happened but this time including me… *extreme blush* OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW! ADMIN YOU TAKE OVER!

_Hello, this is the Admin. What Michigan is trying to say is that Ohio and him fu- *Michigan covers mouth*_ SHUT UP! I THINK THEY GOT THE POINT ALREADY!

_Sorry, Anyway like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… I will be writing another story with Michigan in it called Belle Isle. It will be about the result of the *looks over towards Michigan who is blushing* "things" that occurred on Valentines day. _

**Wait, I'm confused. Am I going to be in it?**

Yeah… Admin do we HAVE to announce it on here? They already know how traumatizing telling the Detroit story was.

_Aww, come on. Don't we all want to know how Belle Isle got there in the first place? Hint: it's Mpreg._

**M, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT!**

IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT AND NEVER WAS! THE ADMIN IS MAKING THIS ALL UP BECAUSE OF THAT SICK MIND SHE HAS!

_Let me just state that you were pregnant before Aaron, personifications can do that you know._

I AM FULLY AWARE OF WHAT PERSONIFICATIONS CAN DO!

_No need for the dramatic caps lock. As I was saying it is a OhioxMichigan story and it will be my first Mpreg story on this account. Sorry if your not okay with that kind of stuff. It's also probably going to be rated M_

*Michigan and Ohio* WHAT!

_OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW! IT SHOULD BE OUT BY TOMORROW! I'M GOING TO LET MICHIGAN ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS BEFORE HE KILLS ME._

There were no recent questions. So I guess that's the end of this blog update.


End file.
